Haunted Isle
by enchantedsleeper
Summary: PostBakamatsu. Kenshin and fellow warriors find little place for them in the era they helped to create. So they set up an island community, where enemy and friend alike can live in peace. What happens when Kaoru's boat is shipwrecked on said island? KKSM
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, the title might seem suited to that of a horror story, but I don't do horror. This is strictly action/adventure/romance. No horror. Still, it'll be fun to write!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I reserve the right (if it is a right) to toy with Watsuki-sama's characters as I please, just so long as I make sure it's in _fan_ fiction.

**Haunted Isle**

**Prologue**

The boat bumped against the shore of an island shrouded in darkness. As soon as its passengers set foot on dry land, a cloud moved from in front of the moon and allowed the moon to throw down its silvery light upon them. The remaining members of the Ishin Shishi - those who had fought in the war, that is, not just mere politicians who claimed to be supporters – cast glances about what was, in essence, to become their home, or at least a base for them to return to every now and again.

These were the best of the best fighters – they had to have been, to survive the war. Hardened and battle-scarred warriors, the lot of them. No room among these men for cowards that hid behind their comrades; those men had already moved on to become high-ranking officials in the new government. But for the men on this island, there was little room in today's peaceful era. They could have easily become high-ranking government officials themselves, but it wasn't so easy just to put down a sword and dedicate themselves to a life of manipulation and words behind closed doors.

There were little more than twenty of them. Their leader had been killed, though few knew when or where. They had a new leader now, the most fearsome fighter among them. He wasn't officially their leader – and if he had been asked to be he might well have refused – but every man looked up to him and obeyed his commands.

He was the last to step from the boat, his customary high ponytail waving a little in the slight breeze. He took in his surroundings in one or two glances and nodded approval, and then turned to the men standing waiting for him.

"This will be fine. We'll make camp," he informed them softly, having no need to raise his voice on the quiet isle, and they nodded and set to work unloading what little supplies they had from the boat.

"Himura. Himura!" Later that evening, one of the soldiers came running over to their leader, urgency in his voice. Kenshin Himura stood up. "What is it?"

"The Shinsengumi!" the soldier replied. "They're here, on the island!"

Another of the men who was nearby had been listening. Now he partly drew his sword. "I'll get rid of the scum," he said.

Kenshin shook his head, motioning for the man to stay where he was. "Sheathe your sword. There will be no bloodshed on this island."

He walked down the slope on which he and his men were camped, down to two figures standing frozen at the island's edge. Another Ishin Shishi, who had been standing watch, had his sword at their throats. "Shall I finish them, Himura?" he asked.

Kenshin shook his head no. "Sheathe your sword," he said again, then turned to address the two Shinsengumi. "What brings you here?"

The two enemy soldiers drew in sharp breaths at the sight of whom they were talking to. With his red hair in a high ponytail and his cross-shaped scar, the legendary Battousai was unmistakeable. The younger of the two took a step backwards. Both were taller than Battousai, and yet the assassin's reputation preceded him.

The older man scrutinised Battousai carefully as the redhead waited for his reply. It was unmistakeably Battousai, and yet… the other man had called him 'Himura' – and the amber eyes he was reputed to have appeared to have been replaced by a soft violet colour. And he hadn't killed them yet. That alone was reason not to flee, but for them to remain and try their luck.

"We came to join you," the older spoke, careful not to stutter or to show any signs of fear. He shrugged in a helpless manner. "We were trained for war; we live for battle. Yet what use are our sword skills now, in this new era of peace?"

Kenshin nodded slightly. The man was speaking the exact thoughts that he had had not long after the war had ended; the same thoughts which had led him and his men to this island.

The Shinsengumi unbuckled the sword belt from his waist and laid it, still in its sheath, at Kenshin's feet. He motioned for his companion to do the same. "We mean no harm, only seek a peaceful existence," he said.

Kenshin shook his head a little. "Keep your swords," he told them. "You may yet need them." He turned and began to walk away. Over his shoulder, he added, "We will speak again in the morning. Get some rest."

The two Shinsengumi looked at each other and then at Kenshin in disbelief. They had almost not dared to hope that they would keep their lives.

The sentry was also staring at Kenshin in disbelief. After a few seconds, he ran after him and caught him up. "Are you sure?" he asked, glancing back at the Shinsengumi. "Think of how many of our men those scumbags must have killed-" Kenshin held up a hand to silence him.

"Do not insult your fellow warriors so, Okura," he said softly. "We will keep no record of past crimes here." Okura obediently kept quiet, feeling a little foolish, and followed Kenshin back up to the top of the rise, where a fire had been started. Kenshin dropped down silently by the fireside, and Okura followed suit. For a while, no one said anything. Then the man who had volunteered to kill the 'scum', asked,

"What made you spare them, Himura?"

Kenshin stared into the fire, its soft glow illuminating his delicate features.

"I bear those men no personal grudge," he began slowly. "Although Ishin Shishi and Shinsengumi were enemies, they fought for the same thing: the good of Japan, and its people. We only happened to be fighting on opposite sides. Now in this new era of peace, can we not allow ourselves to live peacefully?"

There was truth in his words, and men around the fire nodded in accord. Kenshin looked down to the bottom of the rise, where the two Shinsengumi were bedding down as best they could. "Besides," he added, "I feel more empathy with those men than I do with most in the new government."

With a slight sigh, he walked a few paces from the fire and sat with his back to it, resting his sword on one shoulder as he was accustomed to doing. He clearly intended to sleep.

"Get some rest," was his last instruction to his men before he succumbed to sleep, and dreams of blood and war.


	2. 1: Wounded

**Author's Notes: **All right! Five reviews! You guys totally made my day nn

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I reserve the right (if it is a right) to toy with Watsuki-sama's characters as I please, just so long as I make sure it's in _fan_ fiction.

**Haunted Isle**

**Chapter 1**

The loud report of a gun rang out through the streets of Tokyo. Kenshin's eyes widened as he looked back at his friend and saw him stumble, one hand clapped to his arm. "Sano!" He veered around and ran back the other way.

Sanosuke Sagara opened one eye, the other still squinched shut from the pain, and gave a grin that was more like a grimace. "I'm all right," he managed. "He only nicked me. Come on!" He began to run, and they both picked up the pace. Kenshin once glanced back to see Kanyruu's henchmen struggling to keep up, and smiled in a satisfied manner. They'd be detained soon, and this time he was sure Kanryuu wouldn't be breaking free from prison in a hurry.

"What about – your shoulder?" Sano panted as they ran. Kenshin just shook his head, ignoring the blood which was trickling down inside his sleeve. It was nothing Megumi couldn't fix. After nearly two years of her patching the soldiers up after dangerous missions, he had infinite faith in her healing abilities.

Soon they were far enough from the city to be able to walk. Kenshin refused to even apply a makeshift bandage to his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding that much, he said, although Sano didn't believe him at all since the blood had made its way down Kenshin's sleeve and was trickling over his wrist. But he let it lie, since Kenshin was always this stubborn about injuries. In return, he categorically refused to let his own wound be bandaged; even though it hurt a great deal, it was nowhere near as bad as Kenshin's, and two could play at that game. **((A.N. rolls eyes Men….)) **Kenshin wasn't happy about that, but there was nothing he could do.

It wasn't long before they reached the harbour, and there was their little wooden boat, still bobbing faithfully in the shallows. Kenshin cast off, and they each grabbed an oar, pulling strokes simultaneously without even having to think about it. Kenshin stared broodingly out to sea, whilst Sano gazed up at the clouds and tried to judge whether it was likely to rain or not.

After a while, Sanosuke noticed that the boat was slowly turning and sailing a curve due to uneven oar strokes. He frowned; he'd been keeping up the same pace the whole trip, but Kenshin… He glanced over at the red-haired swordsman and cursed. "Kuso, Kenshin!" Kenshin's face was unnaturally pale; he looked almost anaemic, and his left sleeve was soaked in blood. He was still rowing mechanically, his face blank, but with considerably weaker and slower strokes than before.

"Shimatta!" Sano continued to utter a string of curses as he abandoned his oar and stood up. The boat rocked slightly but he paid no attention, intention on crossing over to help his friend. "Kenshin. Kenshin!" Finally, Kenshin blinked, and some life came back into his eyes. "Yes, San- oro?" Kenshin blinked again as Sano tried to prise his fingers off the oar. "Sano, what are you doing?" asked Kenshin in alarm. His voice sounded slightly dull and slurred to Sano's ears. "We're drifting!" He tried to reach over and grab the other oar, but Sano shook his head. "Oh no, you are _not_ doing any more rowing. I should never have let you row in the first place…" he continued, half-muttering it to himself. He finally managed to prise Kenshin's fingers off the oar from where they seemed locked into place. "Kenshin, go and sit at the back of the boat." Sano's voice was deadly serious. Kenshin opened his mouth to object, and then upon second thought, closed it. Instead he stood up and staggered his way drunkenly to the back of the boat and sank down on the little wooden seat. Sano shook his head at his friend's stubborn self-sacrifice, taking up both oars and beginning to row. Pain lanced through his injured right arm and he grimaced, yet gritted his teeth and carried on rowing. He could see Kenshin watching him worriedly from behind his ruby bangs – he didn't even need to look to know that Kenshin would be watching him – and forced himself to smile cheerily. "I'm fine, Kenshin!" he said, although his voice sounded strained. Kenshin looked as though he wanted to insist on rowing, but knew that no arguments he made would change Sano's mind, and, Sano thought grimly, even he couldn't deny how weak he was feeling. He'd lost a lot of blood…. Sano shook his head and rowed harder. He had to get back to the island… the fox would surely bite his head off for letting Kenshin get into such a state. He wished that they'd taken some more men with them, so that someone could help him row… His whole arm was throbbing by now, and the white of his jacket was stained with red, though not as much as the magenta of Kenshin's gi. He kept a close eye on Kenshin, slumped at the back of the boat. So far he hadn't fainted, but he appeared completely drained, and Sano would probably have to drag him from the boat when they arrived.

The boat bumping against the island sent a jolt through Sano and he started, suddenly thrown from a blank daydream back into the real world. It was no trouble for him to let his mind go blank, as the fox was constantly reminding him. Sano tried to move his fingers, but like Kenshin's, they seemed locked into position. The redhead was still slumped in his seat, his head down, and Sano frowned anxiously, wondering if he was still conscious. His mind dimly registered shouts of alarm and several voices shouting for Megumi. It was only then that he remembered how bad he and Kenshin looked. Well, not without reason.

"Kuso!" Somehow, the fox doctor managed to make even a curse sound soft and feminine. Then her voice hardened as she went into 'doctor mode', and Sano knew he was about to experience the sharp edge of her tongue.

"Okura, go and fetch my supplies. Kamichi, boil some water." Megumi urgently snapped orders to the men around her, and they obeyed, respecting her expertise. Everyone did. "Hanasake, help me to left Ken-san out of the boat." Sano detected a slight tremor underneath the forced calm of her voice and he wondered how bad Kenshin looked. He was staring at the oars, trying to force his numb fingers to obey.

"Roos- Sanosuke," Megumi addressed Sano, almost calling him by his nickname, but catching herself, since now was not the time. Sano flinched at his name, clearly expecting chastisement, and Megumi softened her tone a little. "Sano, can you move?"

"Hai." Sanosuke dragged his fingers off the oars with an effort, standing up slowly, his digits still frozen in an oar-rowing position. He must have had to row the whole way back by himself. And yet, he looked guilty, as if he was expecting her to tell him off. Why was that?

"Sano, can you tell me what happened?" Megumi asked as he stepped onto dry land and swayed a little, unused to the lack of motion after a good while on the water. His face was drained, although not rice-white like Ken-san's had been. The requested items had been brought to her, and Kenshin laid gently on the ground. He was unconscious due to loss of blood from what was clearly a bullet-wound, which puzzled her slightly, since Kenshin was fast enough to dodge bullets, and impossible to catch unawares, even if he was preoccupied with someone else's safety.

"Kenshin took a bullet meant for me," Sano muttered, answering her question. Megumi knelt by the redhead's side, tending to his wound. She cast a glance back at Sano's guilty face. "And then what happened?"

"I got nicked on the arm," Sano told her, indicating his wounded arm. "And Kenshin wouldn't put a bandage on his shoulder…"

Megumi shook her head and tutted in exasperation. That was just like Ken-san.

"And then what?" she asked, her voice a little sharper than before. "You made him sit in the back of the boat?"

"Well, no…." Sano admitted, and added, to try and justify it, "He would never have let me…"

Megumi fixed her gaze on Sanosuke. "You _let_ him _row?"_ she asked incredulously.

Sano shifted uncomfortably. "Only for a little of the way…"

"Baka tori-atama! You are _useless!"_ Megumi declared. She would have thrown her hands up in the air had she not been busy firmly bandaging Kenshin's shoulder. "And that's how he lost so much blood, I assume? That and the lack of the bandage, that is," she added. Sano nodded, knowing that he shouldn't have let Kenshin row, nor go without a bandage. But dammit, he hadn't realised how bad things were! Because that stupid little short redhead was always hiding how badly injured he was… Sano made a move as if to smack his fist into his palm in frustration, and then flinched, the movement only aggravating his wound.

"Baka. Keep _still,"_ Megumi ordered him. "I'll get to you in a minute."

It wasn't until after both their wounds had been tended to that Kenshin came round. He sat up abruptly and was unable to suppress a soft cry of pain.

"Hey, Kenshin," Sano greeted him. "Don't do too much; you've injured that shoulder bad." He put a hand on Kenshin's good shoulder and made him lie down again.

"Sano, what happened?" asked Kenshin, noticing that it was now sunset. Where had the time gone?

"You passed out. From blood loss," said Sano somewhat bitterly, and added, "I shouldn't have let you row…"

It was clear that the ex-fighter-for-hire was blaming himself for Kenshin's condition, and Kenshin shook his head. "Iie, it wasn't your fault," he said. He twisted his head to look at his bandage. "Megumi-dono has done a very good job… how is your arm?"

"Hm? Oh, it's fine," Sano replied, having genuinely forgotten about it. "Hardly hurts a bit." Before Kenshin woke up, he had been thinking about the mission that they just came back from, and now he said jokingly, "Kanryuu and his goons were no match for us, eh Kenshin?"

"Indeed they weren't," agreed Kenshin.

"He needs to invest in some better bodyguards," Sano continued. "But then, he's nothing without the Oniwabanshu, anyway." Kanryuu's previous bodyguards had been a group of fighters (if they could really be called that) under the leadership of one Aoshi Shinomori. Aoshi had disappeared following the death of his comrades in the Kanryuu mansion, then had reappeared a few months later and joined their little organisation. Since then, he had been invaluable in reconnaissance and intelligence-gathering missions, making full use of his ninja skills, and at times, his considerable expertise in the fighting style kempo.

"That he isn't," Kenshin agreed. "Although I do not think it was necessary for you to knock out every single one of the guards in the mansion, that I don't…"

Sano laughed a little bit. Kenshin would insist on being almost painfully gentle with his opponents, avoiding a fight if it was at all possible. It seemed madness when you could fight like a demon, as he could, and his attitude was a far cry from that of the past, as described to him by some of the others on the island. Hell, one Shinsengumi told Sano that the very sight of Kenshin practicing his katas had struck fear into his heart, when he first came to the island.

Sanosuke hadn't known Kenshin back in the days when he was Battousai, having only come to the island a year ago. Plenty long enough for them to become best friends, although Sanosuke didn't know everything about Kenshin. Didn't know all that much, in fact. But that was fine, because Kenshin asked very few questions himself, and so didn't know everything about Sanosuke. They both reserved the right to keep their own secrets.

It hadn't taken long for the reputation of those on the island to spread, since these were the best fighters from before the Meiji era. They had to be, to have survived the Bakamatsu. They were only really well-known in the underground, since they only left the island on missions of dubious legality - though of course they were for the good of the people - and once or twice, they went shopping for food or clothes (which were in the habit of getting ripped or bloodstained). As a fighter-for-hire, the underground was how Sanosuke operated, and soon he was determined to test his skills against those on the island, for a _real_ challenge. The fights he was hired for in those days were a piece of cake, and simply a way of keeping him in gambling money.

He'd held his own pretty well against a lot of fighters, though of course they were the weaker ones. (But, to his credit, he was younger than a lot of them.) In those days he still fought with his zanbato, a huge heavy sword, and was known for it by the nickname 'Zanza'. Still, once he took on Kenshin, both he and his sword were toast. The sword had snapped, even though Kenshin only wielded a sakabato, or reverse-blade sword. (All the better to not kill people with.) After that, he became one of them, and gave up the zanbato in favour of his fists, with which he could fight with pretty well anyway.

"Ah. Aoshi has returned." Kenshin spoke softly, nevertheless making Sano jump, since he'd been absorbed in thought. He turned to see the black-haired okashira making his way towards them. His impassive face as usual betrayed nothing, and Sano was unable to tell whether he bore good news or bad.

"It had better be good…"

**Author's Notes: **Holy hell, that was long. I don't think I've ever written a longer chapter! I hope I can keep it up for the rest of the fic.

Next chapter should have Kaoru in it! Oh, and a note about ages: since this is only a couple of years from the Bakamatsu, Kenshin is younger than he is in the manga. He's 20, and Sano is 19 as usual. Kaoru is 17 – that's her usual age, right? And Megumi is, erm, however old she normally is.


	3. 2: Classic Setting For a Shipwreck

**Author's Notes: **Yaaay, more reviews! nn Keep it up, guys! I really appreciate your support! xD

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But I reserve the right (if it is a right) to toy with Watsuki-sama's characters as I please, just so long as I make sure it's in _fan_ fiction.

**Haunted Isle**

**Chapter 2**

"Hey, Ice-Man," Sano greeted Aoshi as he sat down next to them, making no noise as he moved. Aoshi did not react to the greeting or the nickname, instead addressing Kenshin, who sat up with a slight flinch.

"Your mission concerning Kanryuu," he began, eyeing Kenshin's shoulder, though he didn't comment on the wound, "was successful. I spoke to the police directly."

"Oh, that's good to hear," said Kenshin gladly.

"The officer was someone you ought to know, in fact," Aoshi continued. It was quite an interesting piece of news he held, yet he conveyed it with no emotion, as usual.

"Oh?"

"Yes. When was the last time you heard of the whereabouts of Shinsengumi fighter Saitou Hajime?"

Kenshin's violet eyes widened. "The wolf of Mibu?"

"The very same."

"He joined the police?" Sano sat up straighter in interest, having finally caught on.

"Aa," Aoshi confirmed. "He's making his way up the ranks quite rapidly."

Kenshin smiled a little. "That sounds like Saitou. He would never have made a good government official, and yet neither would he be suited to this sort of thing." He gestured around at the island with his good arm.

"He goes by the alias of Goro Fujita now," Aoshi continued with the news.

"Is that so? Yet I suppose he still holds the same character," Kenshin commented, by that meaning that Saitou was as obnoxious as ever. Aoshi shrugged slightly, appearing indifferent although he knew that the answer was yes, Saitou had the same old callous personality.

"However," Aoshi said, his tone darkening a little, "you do realise, Himura, that Saitou still wishes to settle a score with you, of some description. What we do here is illegal, and he will not hesitate to arrest you, however much we do assist the police in their duties."

"That's ridiculous!" Sano exclaimed. "We help them, dammit! What kind of a way is that to repay us!"

Kenshin merely smiled and shrugged, clearly unfazed. "I am sure that Saitou is the only officer which thinks that way. None of the others are likely to hold a grudge. In any case, I have no intention of getting caught by him."

Sano's frown lessened slightly. Of course; Kenshin could never get caught. He was the best of the best.

"It looks like there are some rocky waters up ahead, sir," the captain of the ship said respectfully to his honoured passenger, Koujiro Kamiya. Koujiro nodded thoughtfully and looked sideways at his daughter Kaoru, who was leaned against the side on the ship staring out over the waters, her raven locks blowing slightly in the breeze.

"Oi! Busu!" Kaoru's younger brother Yahiko, having overheard the exchange, addressed his sister. His disrespectful tone was at odds to the concern in his face that Kaoru noticed as she turned around. Yahiko jerked his head towards the stairs leading below. "We should get below; it's gonna be rough up here," he said, knowing of his sister's tendency towards seasickness.

"Right," agreed Kaoru, looking about for her best friend, Misao Makimachi. She found her pestering the ship's navigator, bobbing about and asking a constant stream of questions. Kaoru grinned, thinking that if the rocks didn't sink the ship then Misao might well.

"Misao, come on, let's go below." Misao pouted and turned puppy-dog eyes on her friend. "Awww, but Kaoru, I'm having fun!"

Kaoru responded with her own, far better practised version of the look. "Misao, come on, you know I can't stay up here. Please come and keep me company!" She blinked her sapphire eyes, making them extra wide and appealing. Misao sighed and relented. "All right, Kaoru…" She ran ahead and the navigator breathed a sigh of relief and sent Kaoru a grateful look.

Kaoru took one last look at the sea before descending below. The last light of the setting sun had leant the waters a sinister blood-red tint, from which the rocks stood up like black sentinels, dangerous and jagged, waiting for the first unfortunate ship to impale itself upon them. Kaoru shuddered but reminded herself to have faith in the ship's crew, who had yet to let them down. Well, the ones she knew about, anyway. She was a little suspicious of the new guy her father had hired as a bodyguard. He was a high-ranking police officer apparently -- Goro someone or other. He was arrogant, and usually insolent to the other passengers, although he acted creepily polite to her father. Suck-up. Neither Yahiko nor Misao liked him; Goro was always emphasising the fact that Yahiko was only ten years old (even though he was mature beyond his years), and he'd taken to calling Misao 'weasel'. The nickname was not wholly inappropriate, but it was the kind of thing you just didn't say to a stranger.

Kaoru spotted the guy standing over the other side of the boat and rolled her eyes. His Arrogance probably thought he was too good to go below. Well, Kaoru wasn't. She ran her hand down the railing as she descended down the stairs. Years of training under her father's sword style, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, had lent her movements some grace – a grace that was sorely needed, to combat the tomboyishness she was well known for.

"Finally!" said Misao as her friend entered the small cabin which they both shared. "I thought you weren't coming! I was going to come back up and get you! What shall we do now?" Without waiting for Kaoru to decide, she seized her friend's hand and proceeded to drag her off to the kitchens to see what the ship's cook was doing.

Saitou Hajime stood at the side of the ship with his hands behind his back, gazing out over the waters with a confident smirk. _I'm getting closer, Battousai…_ he thought. _Are you ready? Rumour has it that you've stopped killing now…. Well, you'd better get ready to turn that reverse-blade sword you use over - unless you want to get killed…. _

He glanced up into the sky. Ah, how perfect. There was a storm brewing. Stormy skies and rocky waters: the classic setting for a shipwreck….

**Author's Notes: **Okay, I know it's half as long as the other one, but I so couldn't resist stopping it there. Talk about 'dun dun duuun!' Of course, you guys already knew that the ship was gonna get wrecked, but I bet you didn't guess that Saitou would be on board! (If you did, I don't know how the hell you managed that, since I only decided that about five minutes ago XD)


End file.
